Finestade Land
Finestade Land is a small country surrounded by Eastshield and the Happyface State. The country is located on the Pyrine Mountains, and is bordered by the Great Forest to the east and the Plains of Hillsborough to the west. The country is the third smallest country in the Antarctic, after Centriepitsula and San Totino. The country maintains a population of Akbaboy City, which is the second highest capital city in the continent at 9,780 ft. The official languages of the country are Panertin and English, but many other regional languages are spoken here. History The history goes to a big disaster that was caused by a game of Card-Jitsu. Frankly, after the explosion, which was the disaster, most of the land hit this piece of land. Akbaboy, who was walking on the ground of South Pole City, got a newspaper and found out about the big disaster and where the land 'landed'. He quickly got on an airplane and jumped out before it passed the place where the land 'landed'. He built an entire country with all that land. But the country wasn't a country yet. So he declared that it should be made. The South Pole Council refused, but soon, everyone was complaining about all that land that was there for nothing. The South Pole Council got so many complaints that they made it an official country to stop the complaints. Currency They use this currency called orue. There are 1, 5, 10, 20, 30, 50, 100, 200, 500, 1,000, 5,000, and 10,000 orue notes. The currency also has a subunit called a çentívã which is 1/100 of a orue. Çentívãs are coins unlike a orue. There are 1, 5, 10, 25, 50, and 100 çentívã coins. The coins and notes are made and printed at the national mint, located next to the national treasury. This is a conversion chart for the orue against other currencies that are utilized in the rest of the continent * One orue is equivalent to 5 Club Penguin coins. * One orue is equivalent to 1.311 Antarctic pebble. * One orue is equivalent to 3.30 Farleyan dollars. * One orue is equivalent to 1.783 Dorkugese radian. * One orue is equivalent to 1.3624 non-parodied USA dollar. Language This country has a special language made by Akbaboy when he was in his 'early years'. It is called Panertin. They write in Panertin and sometimes, Panertin Leet, which only has one form: advanced. It is really hard to learn Panertin and Panertin Leet completely. Most citizens can speak Panertin and write in both Panertin and Panertin Leet. It is also common to hear penguins speak Finestadian English. It has the spelling, grammar, and vocabulary of Free Republic English. There are a few differences, though. Places There are a lot of places in Finestade Land. They are all charted into different categories. Stores * Mall Center ** BuyRite (where penguins can buy food and drinks.) ** Toys R' Chicks (where penguins can buy their chicks (if they have any) toys.) ** RadioMansion (where penguins buy technology, such as computers and phones.) ** Cools (where penguins can buy clothes.) ** Finestade Land Vauto-Mall (where penguins can buy cars to drive in.) ** Sport Authority Needs (where penguins can buy sporty stuff.) ** Bank of Finestade Land (where penguins can withdraw and deposit orues.) ** O-Market (a giant store with everything else that isn't charted.) ** GoodyMart (where penguins can buy supplies.) Businesses * Mall East Wing ** Finestade Land Discussion Inc. (where plans for the city are discussed.) ** Finestade Land Enterprises Inc. (where plans for new stores, businesses, restaurants, and other places are discussed.) ** Finestade Land Inc. (where plans for other stuff in the city are discussed.) Restaurants * Mall West Wing ** Pizza Shack (where penguins can get pizza.) ** Starorues (where penguins can get coffee.) ** Pufflebees (where penguins can get casual food that is seperated into appetizers, main meal, and dessert.) ** Burger Khan (where penguins can eat fast food.) Misc. * Mall North Wing ** Finôtel ** Puff Flags ** Iceberg Harbor ** Puffle Safari * Mall South Wing ** PSA Base Y ** National Treasury ** National Mint ** FG International Airport ** FG Military Squad * FG Research Building * Cwy. (Hwy.) 65 Flag, Motto, and Anthem On the flag, there is white text that says 'Fínelestadé Gréterra'. There is also a triangle and a rectangle. Outside the shapes, there is a picture of Akbaboy on the top and the bottom. Inside the shapes, there is a photo of him in the triangle and the rectangle. In the rectangle, there is also the currency sign for an orue. ---- Official lyrics in Panertin: *Ah, y’ãs é Fínelestadé Gréterra, *É dócé ünd brillíanté, *Fecá per yn disaster, *Ah, nön pengöem parlé. *Y’ãs é Fínelestadé Gréterra, *Cétte nön pengöem lítnéng, *Çell áterrá é dócé ünd súvé, *Ünd nön baddíe róméng! *Nön baddíe róméng! *Ünd y’ãs é Fínelestadé Gréterra, *öl’ Fínelestadé Gréterra ÿ’ãs, *Por créèn! Official lyrics in English: *Oh, the country of Finestade Land, *is sweet and bright, *made by a disaster, *oh, no penguin talks about. *The country of Finestade Land, *that no penguin should hate, *as the ground is sweet and good, *and no evil is around! *No evil is around! *And the country of Finestade Land, *ol' Finestade Land is the country, *to be in! ---- The royal anthem has no lyrics. ---- The motto is "Tel cöeräen é çeca Fínelestadé Gréterra.". It means "Your heart is with Finestade Land". It means that your an important part of the country. Goverment Finestade Land is a country with a constitutional monarchy. The government is comprised of three main houses: Judiciary Assembly (Supreme Court), The Senate (Upper House), and the National Assembly (Lower House). The Judiciary Assembly is responsible for voting on new laws and voting on cases such as major lawsuits and inter-governmental cases. The assembly has one Chief Justice, who is María Rõss, and five other justices appointed by the King's Privy Council and the King as well. The Senate is responsible for passing the law at it's final stage, examining old laws, and introducing new ones. There is one Senate Leader, who is Píerr Réndé-Lôs, and 20 other Senators who are appointed by the King. The National Assembly is responsible for introducing new laws, debating on internal issues, such as the national budget and national healthcare systems, they are also responsible for voting on bills, acts and other items as well. The Speaker of House is Wenn Roceé, and comprises of 45 other Members of Parliament who are voted on by the citizens of the country every four years. Inhabitants Adelie penguins inhabit the country. Puffles as well live here. The known penguins and puffles in this country at this time are: * Akbaboy * Wako Villains There is one villain: Mabel. She is illegal in this country due to the event that has happened a while ago. Culture Most of the culture is based off European cultures. Notably French, Portuguese, and Spanish. Cuisine It is seperated into three groups: Breakfast, lunch, and dinner. These are the only 'normal' meals in the country. Breakfast They have usually slices of bread with jelly, táracé (spicy sausage), or a pastry. Beverages served along with breakfast include café au lait, chai tea, and chocolat chaud, which are served in small teacups. Breakfast is usually eaten with your family, with about 5 to 10 penguins. Breakfast usually is eaten from 8 o'clock to 12 o'clock in the morning. Lunch They have a simple sandwich or Dærþen stú. Unlike breakfast and dinner, lunch is usually packed up and is eaten at work or school. Lunch is usually eaten with one or two penguins. Lunch usually lasts 30 minutes. Lunch is usually served from 11:00 to 2:00 in most areas. Dinner They have boeuf pâtes with salad, gasápa comercíal (tomato soup), or filé de peixe com molho de milho doce (fish fillet with sweet corn sauce). Dinner is usually served from 5:00 to 7:00 in the evening. Dinner is also eaten with at least 5 to 10 other penguins, like breakfast. Dinner is the largest meal out of the three meals of each day. Dinner may last up to 45 minutes depending on the family. Clothes They wear clothes that other people in Eastshield wear. Technology The people of the country always have the newest technology around. Every igloo has a computer in it. In public, people are usually seen with a icePod and a laptop with Doors or Penguin OS installed on it. See also * Akbaboy Category:Countries